


Mindreaders

by Bettelort



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Magic, Multi, One-shot that became two shot maybe more, feysand, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettelort/pseuds/Bettelort
Summary: Prompt: One day in class you decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch.





	Mindreaders

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I will write a chapter more at least. Also for those of you that have read my other fanfic "Howl at the Moon" I am sorry that I haven't updated it, but I just haven't been inspired.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Edit: Hey! I read through this story the 19 July 2018 (Yes I know, That is more than two months after I published it, and I still haven't written the second chapter... Ups...?) and I will be trying to write the second chapter now. Thank you so much for all of your nice comments and kudos on this story, and I will do my best to finish this story as fast as possible, while still giving you guys the ending you deserve!

Feyre had always believed in the supernatural. 

Ever since her childhood where she had read a lot of fantasy books, even with her reading disability, and she had always wanted the fantasy worlds to be real. 

She had always wanted them to be real, but they never were. She had also discovered that at an early age. She had shared her dreams with her older sister Nesta, but her sister had just laughed at her. 

“What’s wrong with you? Of course fantasy books aren’t real. That’s why they are called fantasy. They only exist in your head.” She had said. It had hurt Feyre’s feelings and had been the beginning of the downfall for Feyre’s and Nesta’s relationship. 

The only thing they connected about now, was their shared love for their sister Elain. They both agreed about the fact that Elain deserved the best. And Elain wanted them to be together as a family once a month, so they got together once a month. The conversation was strained, to say the least, but Elain never seemed to notice. 

It was curious, how just a small observation had ruined Nesta and Feyre’s relationship. Feyre sometimes wondered, how their relationship would be now, if Feyre hadn’t been so stubborn back then, if she hadn’t kept insisting that fantasy was true. 

Their relationship had completely disappeared when the magical creatures had come out into the daylight. They weren’t magical creatures precisely, but they were people with magical abilities. They had come out and declared themselves nearly five years ago, when Feyre had been 14 years old. 

Nesta had been mad about the revelation about the magical powers. She had been wanting to prove Feyre wrong, to degrade her. And when that hadn’t happened, she had been mad. She was one of the people who wanted the magic gone. It gave those capable of it an unfair advantage in life, she said. 

Elain didn’t have anything against the magic. She saw the wonders it had to offer. She saw the beautiful creations it made. 

Even if Feyre had always known, deep inside, it had still shocked her. She hadn’t been prepared to suddenly see people using magic in public. The first time she had seen a person use magic in public it had been a woman breathing fire on the small shopping center in town. The shopping center had been made up by a small clothing store – that if you wanted to wear anything else than everybody in town, you would buy from, since no one bought anything from there. It was a miracle it was still open – and a Target. The Target was very small considering the normal size of the stores. 

There had been a woman just outside arguing with someone. A man, more precisely. It hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary, and when Feyre looked back, she would always imagine that the argument had been like something from a telenovela. Call her a hopeless romantic, but she loved telenovelas. 

The woman had suddenly began spewing out fire in man’s face. Feyre don’t think she had meant to, but that didn’t matter for the police, when they had arrested her. They had handcuffed her. Feyre had watched it all happen, from her hiding spot. 

Her hiding spot had always been there, in the shadow of the shopping center. It was a piece of wood, squeezed in-between two walls. It was her space. No one else knew about it. It was also a perfect vantage point. 

After a while, not many people with magical powers came into light. Most of them decided to hide their powers, if not to not be treated differently. 

The first time he had been at her spot, she had stopped short on her way to it. She had packed a small back with food and drinks, because she had been planning to study there. It was the only place she had any type of quiet. She had to study for an upcoming exam, her workload being ginormous with the last exams of high school coming up.

He had been sitting in her spot. Someone who didn’t know about the spot wouldn’t have seen him, but Feyre saw him. His black hair and black clothes made it easy for him to fold in with the shadows of the two buildings. 

He was leaning back, his head tilted upwards, toward the cloudy sky. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was too irregular for him to be asleep. He almost breathed the air as if it might be the last time he would be able too. Feyre didn’t have the heart to approach him, so instead she sat down underneath a tree, close enough so that she could see him, but far enough away so that it wouldn’t seem suspicious. 

The boy still breathed like he was suffocating. Or like he was running out of air. And she soon found out why. 

He looked to be Feyre’s age, looked to be in the last stretch of high school. He had typical bags under his eyes – a sign that probably hadn’t slept to much in the past nights, much like her. He looked exhausted like every other student. 

Somebody was shouting from somewhere behind Feyre, and the boy opened his eyes. They shone, even in the shadows that surrounded. They were so blue that they were almost violet. Ferye was mesmerized in them, so mesmerized that she didn’t notice that he was also starring at her. 

She looked away, and as the shouts behind her grew louder, the boy left the hiding spot. Feyre looked to the girl that had shouted. The girl that had shouted was almost the boys female equivalent. She looked almost identical to him, except for her eyes. They didn’t reach the magnificence of his. They were pretty, sure, but where his eyes were violet/blue, hers were brown. She was probably his sister, Feyre thought.

“Why did you run of like that, Rhys?” She asked him. So that was his name. Feyre noted it, and made sure to remember it. She didn’t know why, but she felt some connection to him. 

“I was – and am – still sure, that father will be mad, when he comes home. So I decided to just run. It felt much easier.” His voice was like liquid starlight. Why that comparison came to mind, when he spoke, Feyre didn’t know. But it did.

And that was the start of Feyre’s crush on Rhys. It had been a crush since that day, and even then around two years later, Feyre still had that crush on him. She would always seem to run into him at her hiding spot, now maybe also his hiding spot, and she would sit and watch him. Now outright, but sneakily. 

But he hadn’t been to the hiding spot since Feyre began dating Tamlin. She hadn’t seen Rhys since then.

She had dated around even after she had begun crushing on him. Issac Hale had been before, but her most recent boyfriend had been after. Sometimes, Feyre wondered about, how she had even liked Tamlin when they had been together. He had been very controlling. 

But now Feyre was done with Tamlin. She was through with him, and over him, and she was moving on. Literally. She was moving to a different college. No longer did she have to live with the light pink and light green colors of SPRINGU. 

No, now it was NIGHTU. Feyre had finally moved out of her family home, into a small one room apartment. The rent wasn’t too much to pay, but Feyre still had to work two jobs to live there. But she felt like it was worth it. Definitely.

It was the first day of her Sophomore year. She would be in a new class, where she would know no one. Feyre was a little bit nervous, but she was also excited. This was a new chapter in her book, she said to herself. It’s time to make it an interesting one.

When Feyre entered her homeroom, she did a retake. There, in the back corner, sat Rhys. His violet eyes locked with hers for a moment, before he looked away. What were the chances that Feyre’s longtime crush was in her class? This could only get weirder. 

Feyre went and sat down in the opposite corner than him. She didn’t want to make it anymore awkward than it already would be. She knew he had seen her sitting underneath the cherry tree, not far away from the hiding spot. 

A girl with gold hair came into the classroom and went straight for Feyre. Feyre had already buried her head in a book, and didn’t notice, but Rhys did. He knew the girl who came into the classroom. He had called after her. 

“Hey!” Then golden haired girl said to Feyre. Feyre looked up in shock at the girls bright and energetic voice, and almost lost the place in her book, but was lucky, and had her book mark at the right page already. 

“Hi…?” Feyre said and pushed her book to the side. She didn’t want to seem anti-social, at least not on her first day, but she wasn’t the best at making new friends. 

The girl stuck her hand out, and Feyre shook it. “My name is Morrigan, but you can call me Mor. I am the head of the student council and it my job to guide new students! So, for today I am just going to follow you around and help you get used to NIGHTU.” When Mor was done, she glanced over at Rhys, just a fleeting look, nearly impossible to see. But Feyre saw it. She didn't question it though. She felt like that would be rude. 

“Sure, my name is Feyre.” She said to Mor, and Mor took that as an inviation to sit down beside her.

The rest of the day, and week passed unremarkably well. Feyre and Mor settled into a routine about eating lunch together and talking before school.

One of the reasons Feyre chose to go to NIGHTU, was because of one special reason. The had a special extra class, called MAGICA, so of course Feyre had signed up for that. According to NIGHU’s website, the class was supposed to educate people in the different aspects of magic, and maybe even make normal people accept it more. 

Feyre didn’t need to accept it more. She just wanted to learn all about magic. She wasn’t bitter, because she didn’t have magic, because she was happy with just seeing other people practice magic. 

MAGICA classes were the most interesting class Feyre had ever had. She didn’t know if there were any people with magical abilities in the class, but there were a lot of people like her, who loved anything magical. 

She learned about different types of magic; Those who could create fire, those who could read minds, those who could control water, and on and on. 

Their teacher was a middle aged woman, with black hair and brown eyes. There was something familiar about her face, but Feyre couldn’t put her finger on it. Mrs. Nox. That was her name. 

She was very nice, and seemed to have a deep understanding of magic. Feyre liked to imagine why. Had she been married to someone with magic? Had she had magic? It was a mystery, but Feyre would never ask Mrs. Nox. She felt like that would be an intrusion of privacy. 

One day, Mrs. Nox told her class about Mind readers. They had some type of magic that allowed them to see others thoughts. No one knew how this magic worked, but it just did. It wasn’t easy for Mind readers to control their powers, she also said. 

So, when Feyre the day after decided that it was a good idea to see if she could catch any Mind readers in the act, she took the chance. 

“STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!” she shouted inside her head, and she looked around the class, hoping to see that someone had flinched. And someone had.

Rhys hadn’t been meaning to snoop around in Feyre’s head. 

That’s what he told himself and her later, when he had gotten caught. But it was only partially true. He hadn’t walked into the classroom that morning with the idea, that he would go snooping in his crushes head. 

He had done it once before, when they had first met. He had run away from home, to the place in the shadows, to the hiding palace as she called it. He hadn’t known where he was running, but he looked for a place where peoples thoughts wouldn’t be too much. His power had been too much, in one of those last days of high school. He hadn’t been able to take it, and had run off, without telling anyone, skipping school.

He had known his father would be furious, when the school would call and tell that Rhys had skipped. 

So he had run, to escape his fathers wrath. His father never understood Rhysand’s obvious dislike for his powers. His father had never had a problem with controlling his powers. They had always been a part of him, and his father had embraced the power with open arms. 

Rhys didn’t feel that way about the powers he had gotten from his father. He didn’t want anything to do with them. He just wanted them to leave him alone. 

His mother had been the one who helped him learn to use his powers. His father didn’t understand how Rhys even needed help with control them. “I have never needed to learn that.” Rhysand’s father would say. “It always felt like an instinct.” He would add afterwards. 

So Rhys had run to the hiding place. Where he had first met her. 

He didn’t know her name back then. He did now. But back then and in the years past, she had just been an image in his head, whenever he thought about love. Whenever he thought that precise sentence, he would scoff. Love? He didn't even know her name!

He thought he would never talk to her. He thought he would never have the guts to approach her. Well, he hadn’t approached her yet. But his cousin Mor, wouldn’t stop talking about how nice she was. 

Maybe one of the reasons he never dared approach her, was because of him. When he had first seen her come to her usual cherry tree together with Tamlin, he had thought he was hallucinating. But there they were and the girl, his only crush, had been kissing his childhood enemy. 

She would still look up at him though, every so often, even when she was kissing Tamlin.

But that day when she had walked into his classroom, his heart had stopped. There was no sign of Tamlin near her of course. He had long since been banned from the school grounds. Because everything Tamlin did was a violation of school rules. Which wasn't surprising in the least. 

He hadn’t had the guts to approach her then. She looked thinner than the last time he had seen her, which had been before the summer vacation. She hadn’t been at her cherry tree for the entire summer. Rhys had been worried about her, even if the worry was stupid. He didn’t know her. 

When she had walked into the classroom, he had contacted Mor with his powers. It was the first time he had used his power willingly for someone other than himself. And the first time he had been able to mostly control it. 

And then Mor had spared him the awkwardness of the entirety of it. 

But that day, when he had walked into the classroom, and had felt his power reach out, he hadn’t been able to stop it from going straight to her mind. 

He hadn’t been able to reel his power back in again, so he had tried to pretend like nothing was going on. This had worked, even if he had been able to hear all her thoughts. When he had heard that some of them had even been about him, he had felt something. Honor of being in her mind? Fear of what else he would discover. 

That was when she began to shout. 

Feyre looked around the class after she had shouted, and saw Rhys flinch. Her crush flinched. Was he a Mind reader? Feyre didn’t know what to think. Maybe he had flinched at a thought in his head? Maybe it wasn’t because that she had shouted.

So she decided to do it again. She took a risk. 

“Wait, Rhys did you hear that?” She asked quietly out in the chamber of her mind. Rhys’ fingers that had been drumming on his desk stopped when she mentioned his name. 

Rhys turned around and looked at her, and when their eyes connected, she knew that it had been him. 

His voice flittered into her head. “I will explain later. Just… Don’t run.” 

She nodded to the teacher, trying to give the feeling that she was listening, even if she wasn’t. “Why would I run?” She said out into her thoughts, hoping that Rhys would hear it. Even if it was the first time ever they had conversed, she almost felt at home, talking to him. 

He did hear it, but he didn’t answer her, only sat in silence as her thoughts and the teachers voice registering in his mind, but loudest of all, Feyre’s voice.

After class, Feyre began to pack her stuff into the bag, but she didn’t leave the classroom. She waited for Rhys to approach her – and she knew he would. He had said he would.

And he did. His footsteps rang out in the empty classroom. Feyre looked up, as his shadow came over her table. She wasn’t scared of his ability. She was fascinated by it. 

“I am sorry.” That was the first thing Rhys ever said to her in speech, not in her mind, or with her overhearing it. If she said that she hadn’t been imagining their first conversation, she would be lying, but this definitely wasn’t how any of the scenarios in her head had played out. 

She must have looked shocked as she asked, “Why are you sorry?” 

Rhys looked down to the floor. “Because I was reading your mind. Its not something that I can always control and-“

Feyre interrupted him almost wanting to put a finger over his lips. “You don’t have to be sorry about that. If its not something you can control, maybe you should get some help to control it.” Someone lit a light bulb over Feyre’s head. “We could ask Mrs. Nox for help!”

Rhysand began to laugh. “Mrs. Nox? I think my mother would be extremely embarrassed to be called that, Feyre Darling. She doesn’t like to seem old.” 

Feyre’s eyes widened. “Wait, Mrs. Nox is your mother? And don’t call me that.”

“Call you what, Feyre Darling? And yes, my mother is Cassandra Nox.” He leaned against the table in-front of Feyre’s. “My mother has tried to help me control my abilities, but it hasn’t helped that much. There are times when I control it, and then I just suddenly loose control. That was what happened earlier.” His hands were in his pockets, looking casual, but his mind was panicking. This wasn't exactly how he had imagined the first conversation. 

Feyre considered this. “Well, then I guess, I am just going to have to help you.” She said, stood up and grabbed her bag. 

“You don’t have to do that, Feyre.” Rhys was partly in shock. She had offered to help him. He was so shocked that he even forgot to call her, the new nickname for her, he had created. 

Feyre looked honest as she looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I do. I know a lot about this kind of thing, and it can’t be fun to not be able to control it.” She moved to stand right before Rhys. “I want to help you Rhys.”

“Well, in that case Feyre Darling.” He smirked at her. “Let’s meet tomorrow after school at the usual place.” He swung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom. When he had passed the nearest corner, he bolted to his locker. 

He had spoken to his crush. They had held a conversation, and she hadn’t hated him for having heard her thoughts. He was so relieved. She had even seemed all the more interested in him after having heard about his ability, but her thoughts proved, that she had thought about him. A lot. 

Rhysand didn’t know what to think about the mystery that was Feyre. But he could start unravelling the mystery tomorrow afternoon.

Feyre looked at the door that Rhys had just walked out of. She didn’t know what to think about Rhys. She had been crushing on him since high school, but now that she was talking to him, it felt so much more real. 

Then she remembered that she had promised to help him with his abilities. What kind of stupidity had led her to make that decision? 

She did know a lot about the different types of magic, and she knew a little about how to use them, form Mrs. No- Cassandra. She didn’t know much, seeing as she didn’t have powers herself, but she might know something that could help Rhys. 

Feyre left the classroom. She still had a couple of classes today, but in lunch break she would go to the library and loan some books about magic. She would help Rhys. 

It just felt like the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know when I will update this again, but leave a kudos and a comment, because they inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> BYEE
> 
> WORD COUNT: 3489 words (Edit: Probably more now, but yeah, I cant be bothered to count :))


End file.
